I Spy
by ThroughTheMonsoon
Summary: The things you see, the people you meet, can just be so random when you're at the bus stop.  Rating may or may not change. Also, multichap coming this way.


**A/N: **I wrote this while sitting on a shuttle van, using public transportation of this kind for the first time. Also, the title of the song I'm currently listening to is entitled For The First Time by The Script. Coincidence? Also, the idea for this chapter was from the RP comm, okay, so don't blame me. I just- GAH. I just hope these two would get a room immediately.

**WARNING/S: **Yaoi, cursing, etc.

**DISCLAIMER: **Blahblahblah not mine. It's getting tiring.

**I SPY**

**By ThroughTheMonsoon**

* * *

><p>He sat down at the bench at the bus stop. A brown trench coat kept him warm from the devastating taunts of autumn's chill.<p>

Tezuka Kunimitsu waited for the bus. His stop was six stops away, but it makes me wonder: Why would he venture the streets all alone in a cold August afternoon?

One word to answer all your questions: Fuji.

And so he sat there, waiting for that big white bus that will take him to the other boy's house. Something about broken plumbing.

He could've been too early, sitting there and waiting. But he could've been too late as well. The bus won't be around for a little while, and most people knew that.

But that was one of the odd things. Even in the chill, there should be lots of people waiting for the bus. And yet, here he was, seeing a living human being every twenty minutes or so.

He sighed, a puff of white emanating from his parted lips. Better find something to entertain him for a while, then.

The bus top was located across the town park, explaining the woodland he was seeing. Behind his bench, stretching through blocks and blocks of pavement, were houses and shops.

He stared at the park. Maybe a short game of I Spy would suffice.

_I Spy with my megane eyes…_

That was when he saw Dan Taichi and Akutsu Jin jogging in the park. Strange.

The two stopped. Even with obstructions such as trees and posts blocking the sound waves, Tezuka could hear what Dan was saying.

"…Akutsu-senpai, could I ask you something, desu?" The kid had those puppy dog eyes that no one could ever say no to.

Akutsu grunted. "You've been asking too much, brat."

Dan ignored the statement. "Akutsu-senpai, do you like being with me, desu?"

The two were framed by tall trees, like some cliché movie scene. Tezuka could see everything clearly, each movement and shift. Like a soap opera, autumn leaves drifted slowly to the ground.

The older boy looked at his kouhai. "What the fuck-"

"A-Akutsu-senpai, it's not what you think, desu… I was just wondering, desu! B-Because you always say you're annoyed when I'm around, desu, but you never leave me behind or hurt me, desu!" Dan was blushing and fidgeting.

"Taichi, shut up-"

"It's just that Akutsu-senpai is intimidating, desu, but that makes me like him more, desu! And I like Akutsu-senpai a lot, desu!"

Akutsu glared at the kid.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow after he sighed. _People should never let their guards down._

"…you're a stupid kid, Taichi, you know that?"

Dan looked up, eyes slowly brimming with tears. "G-Gomen, Akutsu-senpai, desu-"

"You fucking ask me a question and not let me answer it? That's fucking retarded."

Dan was in the verge of crying.

"I might not like having you around and clinging to me like shit, but I can't do anything about that, can I? I tell you to go away and you don't give a damn."

The younger boy's lips trembled now, and he was taking shallow breaths.

"You may be the most annoying kid I know, but you're so fucking persistent you're the only one who sticks around."

Dan bowed and wiped his teary eyes on his arm. "A-Akutsu-senpai…"

Akutsu grunted. "Shut up, idiot." He lowered himself and tugged Dan's head back, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before standing back as if nothing happened, except for the streak of pink across his face.

"Don't fucking tell anyone," the aggressive player said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Dan was flushed with joy and just smiled. "H-Hai, Akutsu-senpai!"

"You're lucky I have self-control, or I wouldn't have held myself back."

"Held yourself back with what, desu?"

"…I can't tell you. Might as well have beaten the shit out of Sengoku."

"Akutsu-senpai, tell me, desu! I'll keep it a secret, desu!"

"You're too young, Taichi…"

And they walked into the distance.

Tezuka was miffed. The boy with anger issues who would kick a puppy just for the sake of it was actually in love (or just had an unresolved sexual tension) with the adorable, innocent first year.

_I spy with my megane eyes future lovers with ranging heights._

And maybe, just mabe, the wait for the bus wasn't so tedious after all.

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>


End file.
